


Good Guys Are Just Bad Boys Who Haven't Been Caught

by Hurricane_Tortilla



Category: Villainous
Genre: Angst, Conflicted Emotions, Demencia Likes Bad Boys, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Flug Is A Sweetheart, He Also Snaps Easily, I'm so sorry, She Also Is Spooked By Them, Short Story, This Is My First Fic Written At 12 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricane_Tortilla/pseuds/Hurricane_Tortilla
Summary: Black Hat is at it again with his restricted deadlines. Flug is forced to work hard, and just when he thinks he can take it easy, Demencia decides to work her magic once again... Except this isn't the normal Flug who seems to just chase her. Something snapped.





	Good Guys Are Just Bad Boys Who Haven't Been Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. I wrote this around 12 AM, so it's not exactly the best in pacing. I'm working on writing more about this fandom, and hopefully I can deliver. So take this small filler while I work my fingers back into the dough of writing after taking a break for a few years

  It was the same thing, same sun rising and the same sun setting. It was just an average day, under the threshold of deadlines and anxiety. It was the same thing, a gamma ray, another one, a prototype that was better than the last. Again working on the same thing, tinkering and building with shaking hands. They trembled against the metal, the screws. His mind slowly gathering information from where to start and where the pieces would screw into place. The core, the electricity, batteries. Through all this work, Flug was buried under the fear a deviant voice behind him shouting his name aloud and causing all work to cease and fizzle out, like a sudden symphony stopped in mid chord.

  The voice didn't come up and explode at him, it left him be for the time being. Flug raised his head, his back suddenly popping and he let out a shrill squeak. God, was that really him? His voice was always cracking and breaking. He needed to lighten himself up, the lab was quiet, it was his only little slice of comfort he could get away from. He scratched the back of his bag and looked away with a gentle sigh. The clock read noon, the deadline is in two hours. Flug looked down at the half built gamma ray. He could definitely finish this on time, it was the matter of actually getting it to work and appease his boss that he was worried about. He fixed his coat, brandishing it slightly as he felt pleased with his progress today.

  Flug Syls, the most anxiety ridden villain within the region. His hands always trembled softly, his words almost followed suit. This man was smart as a whip, he could assemble small robots within an hour, launch an entire attack of robots within a day. He was intelligent, there was no doubt. Such a power harnessed for evil? The thought poked at Flug almost everyday, he wanted to do so much better. He wanted to live in a big house, win peace prizes, break the limits of science and astound crowds of people. He leaned back, his reverie taking over as he had an unseen grin on his face

_The crowd cheered for Flug, the astounding amount of people in front of him that was cheering his name in success. Flug relished the sound of his name reverberating throughout the auditorium. Is made his blood sing with excitement, and for once he was finally happy. He walked out, wearing a matte black suit, a red tie, and the biggest smile that only he could feel. He looked around, and suddenly a large man with thinning gray hair shook his hand. His grip was strong for someone handing over an award. Flug didn't think of it. He was almost melting ini joy as he felt the award he had wanted all along slide into his hands. Hard work finally paying off, his knowledge and education becoming a physical reward in his hand. He waved, feeling tears well in his eyes._  
_The crowd only cheered in unison, "Flug! Flug! Flug!"_

_Wait... Someone was there..._

_He knew this voice._

  _**"Flug!"** _ An insidious voice called aloud with a harsh slap to the face.

  Flug snapped out of it to only see the entire being of every nightmare he's ever had standing before him. Flug suddenly stood straight, it wasn't like him to fall into a dreamlike state like that. His coffee must've not kicked in yet, or worn off. He looked at Black Hat, his unveiled eye staring down at him with such malice it made Flug shudder softly. His shaking hands couldn't even grasp at the screwdriver slipping out of his hands, he dropped it at the demon's feet. Black Hat wasn't going to pick up the damned thing. His eyes didn't dare leave the poor man's face. He picked it up in a stuttered whirlwind. He couldn't collect himself fast enough before Black Hat grasped where he thought his mouth was, "Hush you're insuffering babble and listen you moron," Black Hat said, and Flug felt his skull on the brink on completely being crushed in, he let out a grunt that only made Black Hat groan. He dropped the man to the floor.

  "The Gamma Ray, it's due in two hours, we're filming in a while, and I need you to have this done instead of dreaming about you're Peace Prize," Black Hat spit out, it was obvious just the very thought of something that wasn't evil made his face contort into something nightmarish. Flug stuttered, his words couldn't even form. He hasn't spoken a perfect sentence since he heard his name so violently shouted in his ears. His whole body quivered, and Black Hat narrowed his eye down at the man. He made what he wanted clear, and he left the room by simply melting into the floor. There was nothing but silence, and the man of science only stood there in a quivering pool of his own sweat. He finally had his bearings. His eyes darted off to the side and he couldn't help but thin his lips as he felt his heart race.

  
  "I-I gotta get back to work," he whispered.

  Finally, some solid dialogue from the masked man who gently poked at his own work. With gentle caution he picked up the screwdriver and began working at the ray. He worked quietly, and suddenly he began singing softly, his voice humming gently throughout the lab. His eyes focusing on the wires and screws blending together in a beautiful scientific masterpiece. He felt so calm working on things, learning and searching for answers. His eyes scanning and searching for every logical thing to be in place. In a way, Flug was only kept aligned by his own logical thoughts. Every thing had a place, and every place had a thing. Every meaning had a reason. Every cell, every atom, everything had a chance. Flug smiled softly, science had meaning, and he was science. It was just a way of coping with the crushing weight of everything. The deadlines, no breaks, small portions of food to eat. The way the sound 'sir' rang in his head. It was maddening. He felt his anxiety slowly creep in his chest, he had to calm down.

  Science.

  Wires overlapping like thoughts, and clicking in places they were supposed to go, he slowly tried to unwind himself, trying to find his center again. The silence was a bonus, and he thanked the Overlord of Villainy, yes that was an actual word. He bit his lip, tearing the skin, just trying to keep himself from snapping. He was on edge, this ray was important.

  "It could raise sells!" Black Hat sang with delight, "Or drop you from the balcony."

  Flug gulped, sweat forming at his brow. He wasn't going to mess this up, there was no way. He began to sink into the zone, his humming getting louder, and he begin to work away. His hands moved carefully, this was a sign of complete focus. He was still as a stone, connecting and screwing things. He sat up after an hour. He was so close to being done. He smiled gently as he sat up, ready to finish this, and maybe get a somewhat break.

  Pft, miracles don't exist when you're a villain, that was more of a 'Hero' term as Black Hat said.

  Flug searched around the table, where was the torch? He sighed, he must've left it back in the closet. He stood up, walking towards the back of the lab, unlocking the closest with a groan. He kept the most dangerous things in here, he knew that they could cause mayhem, and Black Hat wasn't going to stop that, if anything he'd put fuel to the fire and give Demencia a chainsaw and tell her to go wild.

  Speaking of Demencia, the girl slid in cautiously, looking around as she seen the giant ray gun lay on the table. She eyed it like a kid who walked into a candy store. She climbed the walls curiously, and looked at it with a wide grin. She approached it slowly and slowly hung herself from the ceiling as she looked down. The metal was shining brightly against the fluorescent lights. Her feet stuck to the ceiling as she reached down, smiling wide. Her hands reached far, her fingertips scraping the wires lying against the machine. Suddenly a loud yell scared her and she lost her way and fell onto the machine.

  Flug stared in amazement. It was like watching his own life crumble and break apart into the floor. He felt everything he was concealing blow into the wind. It was gone, every shred of will he had left was gone as the metal bits scattered around the floor. Screws lied askew on the floor. The wires tugged, and the entire build of the machine was completely wrecked as the weight of it's own self shattered against the ground. Demencia groaned and sat up, her shoulder was bleeding, her eyes met Flug. She seemed to stop dead in her tracks. It wasn't like Flug to just stare so calmly, and she seemed to be oblivious to it.

  "Hey Flugbug~" She said with a small giggle.

  Flug wasn't in the mood to laugh, his hand twitched slightly, like he was grabbing something.

  Demencia just stared back, and before she knew it, Flug had slammed her hard against the wall, he had shoved her hard. Her feet caught the screws and she felt the cold wall slam onto her back. This was the first time she felt actual fear, despite being scared countless times from her dream boy demon Black Hat. She stiffened and she felt this feeling in her chest. The fear, she wasn't used to it from someone else.

  Flug never acted like this, he wasn't a violent guy unless told to do something violent. Demencia stared at him, he was dead quiet, but he was walking closer and closer to her. The girl wasn't all emotionally oblivious to everything, she was happy on the outside, but she knew her team like the back of her hand. She knew Flug didn't do things like this, and that's when she finally decided what she did. Demencia suddenly became fully aware of how badly she had messed up. She stared at him now, her eyes wide, Flug towered over her and suddenly he just felt himself lose every bit of sense of control he had.

  " _WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING-_ " He shouted, his words were harsh, this familiar feeling was clawing at her chest. Adrenaline? Fear? She was used to being bubbly and happy, but something unknown was tearing at her.

  Suddenly his hands clutched at her shoulders, and she stood frozen in his grasp, he shook her harshly, her head slamming back into the wall. Every sense she had was gone, the only thing she felt was her heart beating so fast. This feeling of adrenaline, the wild feeling in her chest.

  Flug was screaming at her, and she suddenly called out, her voice seemingly serious, it was like shattering the atmosphere with a knife. Her shrill voice that was once loud and springing forth with enthusiasm which was now replaced with a desperate tone.

   "Flug!"

  It echoed, and Flug could hear the fear in her voice, and suddenly the rage left like a dog with its tail trailing behind it's own legs. He was squeezing her shoulders so hard he could feel her bone. Scrapes marked her shoulder from the fall, bleeding slightly as he looked down. She looked afraid, and Flug seemed almost shocked. Was this what snapping was like? Was this what letting yourself go felt like? The fear and amazement that washed over his face was unseen, but Demencia's voice was shaking. Her eyes met his and Flug panted softly.

  "Demencia... I-I'm..."

  She relaxed her body, and she stared at Flug with a soft but fearful expression, and Flug didn't know how to respond. His heart was racing and the adrenaline was now coursing through his veins as well, Both were at the mercy of animalistic feelings creeping up their spines and sinking their merciless teeth into them. Flug never felt so... alive? He had finally done something he hadn't done his entire life, but it was a cost that he felt wasn't worth the reward. His lips parted, and Demencia felt her body release something else.

  They were so close, she looked up at him, his hands still grasping her shoulder... just the way Black Hat did when he was angry. She blinked blankly, and she felt something pull her closer. Flug backed away, he felt his anxiety creep back up his spine. Demencia felt something fall in her stomach. This couldn't be? Was she really excited from being slammed like this? Her heart belonged to her lover boy. Black Hat was her man...

  But...

  Looks like there was an undercover bad boy after her heart.

  Flug looked at Demencia, and suddenly he walked closer, "Oh your arm, fuck, let me get the bandages, I-I'm sorry, I'm so stressed and everything is coming down on me."

  "I didn't know you could do that~" She said, suddenly snapping into her giggling self.

  Flug looked at her, did she sound amused? He had slammed the girl against a wall and possibly gave her a concussion. There was no way she was going to enjoy that. Then again, she did love the most villainous man in this galaxy. How did she like him? He always shoves her away and yells at her. Flug never understood how you could chase after something that's already said no more times then there was stars out in the sky. She gave him a look that made his entire body shudder.

  "I-I didn't know either," he muttered as his hands softly grabbed her arm and began to clean the scraped wounds.

  Demencia looked down and smiled widely, "You should let yourself out more often, I'm sure it feels better than hiding yourself."

  Flug looked away, "Demencia, please, I don't n-need this right now-"

  "It's true, all you do is sit in here and work, work, work, all work and no play makes Demencia fussy," she said with a soft sigh and huffed her cheeks.

  "Unlike some of us, we work to keep our skins intact," he said with a groan.

  He looked over at Demencia, and he bit his lip, chewing at the skin again. She looked flustered. There was no way she enjoyed that display, it was unprofessional! It was something so outrageous! He felt his face get red. Being pinned against the wall? Was he crazy? What if the boss caught him like that?! Oh shit, the project, the whole reason he lost his temper before. He turned to it and looked at it. He looked at Demencia, and she looked away and she still had that look on her face. Flug sighed and wrapped her arm and made sure she was okay. He looked up at her, and he met her eyes.

  This was so awkward. This was his co-worker, and he was out here making an ass of himself. Ugh, she might even chase after him. Why was she so attracted to bad boys?

  Flug gulped softly, he wasn't exactly the type to be bad, but what he just did seemed to not make her mind change. She was so stubborn, he felt his voice give out a breathy sigh. He patted her shoulder awkwardly.

  "You should be fine, just a few scrapes, as for the project... I'm sure that Black Hat is going to have my ass," he said with a soft sigh, his anxiety creeping in his chest, Demencia noticed his grip tightened a little.

  She smiled, "I'll cover for you!"

  "Wh-"

  Demencia kept er wide smile, and Flug look at her with a sudden gasp. He shook his head and held his hands up, "Demencia, no, you can't lie to Black Hat we'll both get punished, please, I'll tell him that I wasn't being careful, I'll tell him what happened."

  "You think Black Hat is going to listen to your sob story about you snapping and going all out? I'll cover, he'll believe me more than you anyways~!" She said with a giggle. "Think of it as a little gift for giving me such a welcomed surprise~"

  Flug felt his face heat up, she was such a lewd person. She spoke openly how much she liked it. Flug felt his face get warm, and he looked away, trying to keep his composure. He can't believe she was going to just openly pronounce just how much she liked almost getting a concussion and completely dying! She was so reckless, she never seemed to care about what she did. How he envied that personality. He was so careful, never late, always cautious with what he did. He sighed softly.

  "You're absolutely sure?" He asked.

  "I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't Flugbug," She said with a deadpan expression.

  "You're so... w-weird," he mumbled as he looked away.

  "You're saying that to the girl who works for the most weirdest boss around?" She said, laughing aloud.

  "It's... different, he's fearful, you just like being tossed around by any bad boy in town," He crossed his arms.

  Demencia stopped and looked at Flug, she stood up and crossed her arms, sticking out her tongue. "You're such a douche."

  "At least I'm a good douche!" He said, and walked to his project. "At least I work, and make sure everything is clean, and I at least go after something reasonable that's within my grasp!"

  "What's that supposed to mean!?" She said, suddenly defensive.

  They were at their throats like cats and dogs once again. It was obvious that they didn't seem to always agree on something, but there was something that transpired after seeing a side of each other that didn't seem to make sense. Demencia having the ability to be genuinely scared by someone other than Black Hat, and Flug with his hidden temper. They barked at each other, and they got closer, talking just about how they were opposites of one another.

  "Neat freak!"

  "Trashy!"

  "Nerd!"

  "Reckless!"

  "Four eyes!"

  "I don't have glasses, see, you don't even think of your insults through!"

  Demencia look flustered and angered, she hiked her shoulders, and she suddenly screamed aloud as she raised her hands, her voice such a shrill tone of something so genuine. The tone most people get when they're walls are down and they're showing themselves for who they are. She suddenly called out and stomped forward.

  "Oh yeah, w-well I don't sit in a lab alone all the time, don't you worry you'll die alone in here if you never talk to anyone but those stupid robots!"

  It was Demencia's turn to now choke up on what she said, she had taken it too far, again? No, Flug didn't get angry, his shoulders just fell. Demencia looked at him and she backed away. She heard Black Hat's shoes clacking at the floor, she darted out the door like a lizard and left.

  Flug stared at the wall.

  "You'll die here in here alone..."

  Flug felt his body shudder as his heart began to ache. He looked away and bit his lip. He felt the dark claws of his anxiety and depression slowly crawl at his chest. Who... Who was he? Was he a thriving scientist thriving through the mud to finally get his reward? Or was he just a pawn for the King to rule the world with an iron fist?

  Flug Felt himself choke up, and he closed his eyes as his boss walked in.

\-----

  Flug was covered in bruises when the whole ordeal was done. He sat there in the dark and he looked over at the wall as his nose bled. The next deadline was tomorrow. Demencia must've dropped on her promise, that or Black Hat didn't believe her. He wiped his face as blood smeared down his face.

  He looked up at the girl standing at the doorway, her eyes wide and her face hiding into a lizard hoodie, her ponytail infront of her, like she was trying to hide her body. She walked over and kneeled over as she bleeding scientist. She knew her words were harsh, and she looked over to the scientist sitting in his chair, covering his face, blood spilling from his unseen nose. She lifted the man's head towards her.

  "Flug? Are you okay?"

  "I-I'm okay, my nose is just bleeding and my eye is swollen," he sighed softly.

  She 'tsk'd' softly at him and laughed softly, handing over a towel, "Guess I'm not so reckless... I prepared," she mumbled softly.

  "Thanks Demi," He said softly, leaning back.

  Demencia froze at the nickname, "Demi?"

  "Heh, yeah, Demi, Flugbug is my nickname, and yours is Demi now," he said softly, leaning back as he laughed, awkwardly, cringing softly from the sharp pain. "That's what reckless boys do, right?"  
She looked at him and laughed softly, "Yeah! And I guess responsible girls make sure to pack tissues for bloody noses," She said, her bright, vibrant tone was back again.

  Flug laughed softly, and suddenly he stopped and looked up at the girl. She was the only human in the house who could maybe understand how he felt. Though being close was loosely used. He was the sun, and she was the moon, they were completely different, but in a way they seemed to click. It was silent for a moment, bloodied tissues held in the girl's hands as she smiled. Flug didn't know who else to ask such a serious question, ironically speaking, it was the silliest person in the manor.

  "Will I really die alone... do I have no meaning other than being a minion," he asked softly as he looked up.

  "Well... We're all minions though Flugbug!"

  "Of course, but I mean... Will I ever do anything with my life or will I die here?"

  Demencia tapped her chin as she looked down at the man, she could sense the pure heaviness in what he asked. He needed something to cheer him up. Ah! She knew, when Black Hat was upset she would give him little kisses. Though he would throw her across the manor so hard she couldn't walk right for a week. She leaned forward and suddenly Flug heard a loud "Mwah~!"

  Did she just kiss him?!

  "Demencia did you-"

  "Yes."

  "Why?"

  "Black Hat secretly appreciates them, so I know you would too since you're both bad boys~!"

  "I'm not a bad guy! I am a minion, I was forced against my will, I don't want this!"

  Demencia winked, "Oh yeah? You push girls against the wall for nothing but good intentions~? I've seen it in movies, it's sexual tension! You did it to work your charms on me!"

  "Demencia what the hell are y-you talking about?! Sexual tension? T-This isn't what it was about!"

  "Anger building up between two people, and they kiss and such forceful s-"

  Flug was too flustered, he covered his ears and shrieked aloud. He felt his face get so red it probably looked like a cherry. Sexual tension? He was just angry and pent up with worry, of course he was going to snap, what kind of accusation is this anyways? Well, it's Demencia, of course she'll make weird thoughts and keep her head in them. It doesn't matter, telling her now would just make her do it more.

  "Flugbug, you're such a nerd, you wouldn't even know what to do with that thing between your legs~"

  " _CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS PLEASE-_ "

  "It's true-"

  Flug was about to lose his mind, his heart was racing so fast he couldn't feel his own chest, he grasped at his chest, and before he knew it he hyperventilated and completely fell on the floor. He had worked himself up so much he passed out. Demencia leaned in with a small gasp and tilted her head with confusion.

 "God Flugbug, it's not like I was actually meaning anything by it"


End file.
